


About Time

by RegulusLi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: About Time AU, Adopted Brother - Hux and Poe, Adopted sibling - Rey and Finn, Age Difference reverse, Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Buddy - Hux and Finn, Boring Domestic Family Stuff, Established Relationship - Kylux, Finn is 8 years older than Poe, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, OOC for everyone, Older Finn, Younger Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegulusLi/pseuds/RegulusLi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dating for 6 months and practically living together, writer Ben Solo is finally going to meet his boyfriend -- the rising star of a lawyer -- Dominic Hux's adopted younger brother Poe who's visiting London for the first time.</p><p>(Or, an About Time (2013) AU no one wanted, where Hux and Poe are brothers who speak to each other with Irish accent, and Finn are 8 years older than Poe somehow.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Time

**Author's Note:**

> The About Time (2013 Movie, starring Rachel McAdam, Domhnall Gleeson and Bill Nighy) AU absolutely no one ever asked for, including strong OoC for, well, everyone, and age changes (Poe is younger than everyone, only because I saw a picture of 19 something Oscar Isaac, bite me). But fuck it, I want to write it for way too long and I’m upset since I lost my wallet, so, here it is.
> 
> A really really nice guy found my wallet and sent it back! I'm happy again but I'm still gonna post this crap, fight me.
> 
> please don't fight me or I will cry.

Dominic Hux always know he is not a nice person, a little bit too mean, too sarcastic, and according to Finn Skywalker, his best friend since they were 3 years old, Hux is also a short tempered workaholic without even a tiny bit of patient what so ever. But Hux is happy with his life, all right? 

Somehow he manages to graduate from law school (first honour, of course), move out of his family in Portloe (away from his family is hard, Poe made it even more difficult by sitting on the hood of his car for two whole hours), find a job in London, work his arse off, and then fall in love with the most incredible and annoying person in the whole world: Kylo Ren.

He met Ben Solo in a blind date his colleague, ok, sort-of-friend Phsama, set up through some cult-like dating site, Hux could never understand how the internet work. Ben had this beautifully low and full voice, and his hand is huge! Simply huge! And it did give Hux some idea. Later that night he found that Ben was the author of detective series “The Frist Order” Kylo Ren, one of his favourite crime fictions of all time. 

Everything else is history, he’s been dating Kylo, or Ben, for six months today. Hux spends most of his time in Ben’s apartment in Notting Hill, like plots in some cheesy romantic movies that only Finn and Poe would like, even Rey, Finn’s adopted sister, doesn’t like those craps. 

“Is he here yet?” Hux’s phone buzzes once, startles the man who’s been staring at his boyfriend for past five minutes without realising the tea in his hand is getting cold. A text message from Finn, it seems that his friend is even more excited for Poe’s visit.

Poe is Hux’s little brother, his parents adopted the little Latino baby when Hux was eight. So Poe Dameron, as his birth parents named him, became Poe D Hux, and Hux became the mean older brother all of sudden. 

Eight years’ age difference didn’t make Poe admire his older brother like those stupid kids living around them, Poe was the cool kid in the family, not Hux. He plays guitar like no one else in the small Cornwall town; he somehow learnt to speak Spanish perfectly since he was 13, even though he’d never met his birth parents; and he had long beautiful curly hair. Out of the love for art, he claimed. 

“Not yet, it’s only 8am, Finn.” Hux texts back, and Finn sends few poop emoji back in three seconds. He thought it was chocolate frozen yogurt for so long, until Poe laughed at him over a regular weekend phone call few days ago. 

“Tell Finn stop bouncing on the couch, or I’d ripe his head off any seconds.” Before Hux could even close the message app, Rey sends an empty threat to him with a knife emoji. Shame they don’t have staff emoji available for her.

“No, you won’t.” Hux texts while sipping his tea, frowns at the now cold drink. 

“Stop doing that, Finn T Skywalker, u r a 26 years old grown arse man, stop acting like a kid going to Disney World!” Her annoyance is so loud and Hux rolls his eyes too hard it hurts.

“Why are you sending me this? Ms Skywalker, I’m sure Finn is sitting next to you.” He types fast, and doesn’t even notice when Kylo closed his laptop and moved from his writing corner in the living room to kitchen where Hux is sitting. 

“bc it annoy you.” Rey replies when Kylo puts a light kiss on the back of Hux’s neck, he jumps and almost drops his phone.

“Ben!” He yells, but still turns in the bar chair and kisses his boyfriend properly. There are right and wrong ways to kiss someone, and Hux is always right.

“I thought someone said he would be working from home for a few days,” Ben turns on the coffee machines, and Hux winkles his nose. He might love Ben Solo with all his heart and soul (more like what left of it since he is an empty-hearted soul-less lawyer), but he still hates his gross taste in coffee, so very American. 

Like kissing, there are good and wrong ways of starting a day, tea is the right way, and coffee is simply wrong. Again, Hux is always right.

“I AM working.” Hux huffs, and open his email account, only finds several ads and subscription newsletters. He would like to think the office could not function properly without him, Dominic Hux is the youngest partner of the elite law firm after all, but apparently they can. 

“Didn’t know working means texting his puppies,” Ben likes to call Finn and Rey that, Rey hates that so badly and even snapped at him in four different occasions, and that’s exactly why Ben keeps doing it. 

“Keep calling them that, you’d get your ass kick by Rey again very soon.” Hux tries to sneer, but comes off more like a fake laugh than anything. His professional face – cold, cruel and impatient – could only work in the office, no one buys that shit again in home.

Even Poe had learnt to roll his eyes at that when he was 14.

“Ass? My my, I had such bad influence on you, darling General.” It is pure Kylo who’s talking, he always talks and acts like this when he’s writing, chanting the lines of his characters and using Hux as a prop sometimes to act. 

“Stop teasing, Ren, I haven’t consent you using my name in story yet, don’t get carry away.” He says while stealing a quick kiss from Ben’s lips before he gets all reeky from the coffee. 

“Shut up, you.” Ben closes his eyes as the kiss gets deeper and hotter. The coffee machine is buzzing, the fan is buzzing, and Hux’s phone is buzzing like crazy. No doubt it is the group text message Rey drags him into, it is annoying as hell, but Hux hasn’t found a way to quit it yet.

“How did you silence it again?” Their lips are barely touching, he breaths in Ben’s exhale, mixed with light smell of tea and strawberry pancakes they had as breakfast. 

“I don’t even know why I love your dumb ass.” Ben laughs shyly, a bit red creeps on his pale cheeks, he looks like wanting to say something more, that’s when the doorbell rang. The taller man only gets the chance to wink at Hux before go downstairs to get the door when the ringing starts to be more and more impatient. 

Hux allows himself to smile like a moron without anyone around, and grabs his phone, not surprised to see more than 40 message in the group chat, Finn and Rey are bickering at each other via texts even though they are clearly sitting in the same room. Finn’s apartment, more likely, since Rey’s girlfriend is really not a morning person. Ugh, Americans, right?

But before Hux gets into reading all the craps Rey and Finn dump into his phone, he opens the text message to Rey, and types: “*Annoys.”

“Jerk.” She replies near immediately. 

 

“Hey?” Ben is staring at the short skinny kid in front of his apartment. He is 170 at most, and gets towered under the shadow of Ben entirely, he feels like a giant in front of this little kid all of sudden. 

“Hi, Benji.” The kid says cheerfully; his smile is way too bright in the morning. Ben can feel the vague headache from writing too much in short amount time is creeping up again, bit like a nasty hangover he had all the time back home. 

Believe or not, he almost stops drinking after dating an Irish guy who grew up in Cornwall. 

“Who are you? How do you know my name? and don’t call me Benji, son.” He says sharply, then to realise the similar tone to his father, ugh. Ben shakes his head to try to get his dad’s face out of his head, he hasn’t talked to Han Solo for almost six months now. Mommy ain’t happy, obviously. 

“Wha…?” The kid looks at Ben’s face with wide eyes, and turns aside to the unit number next to the door, then to his palm. “But, you are Ben, right? And it is 102 Golborne Road, London.”

To prove his point, the kid shows the ugly hand-writing on his left palm to Ben. The confusion and almost panic on his face make Ben feel bad for snapping at him, God, this kid almost looks like Bambi. 

“Yes, I’m Ben Solo, and it is the right place, but who are you? I’m not expecting…well, we are expecting someone, yes, but not…” Ben scans the kid all over again, his messy curls tighten into a bunny-tail like bun, and big watery brown eyes remain Ben of his favourite Disney movie again. Blush seems to be permanent on his tan skin, and the T-shirt on him is bit too large. For whatever reason, the kid is carrying a guitar case even larger than himself.

“Wait, oh, of course you can’t tell, I’m Poe,” The kid licks his lip nervously, keeps his hands in the jean pockets, “Poe Dameron Hux.”

“YOU are Hux’s brother?” Ben cannot be more surprise, it takes more than 10 seconds for him to close his mouth stiffly, and tries really hard to give Poe an all-over again, “but you are, no, I mean, you are not, I’m not saying…”

“Yeah, I’m not ginger, but you met Finn and Rey, right? Bobbie said they lives not far away.” Poe only shrugs, and grabs the guitar case on his shoulder tightly in case it falls off, responds like he had been ask the same questions thousands times, “I’m adopted.”

“Eh…I’m sorry?” Ben wants to bite his tongue, sometimes even himself lives Kylo Ren much more than the awkward Ben Solo. Great, you manage to offend your boyfriend’s little brother within the first 3 minutes, it must be some kind of record. 

“For what?” Poe only stares at him curiously and sincerely. 

Who on earth would ever tell from the first impression that Hux and Poe are brother? They are way too different, not only in racial matter, no sir. Poe is just…like clear water, Ben thinks uncontrollably, like the seashore in Portloe he saw online, whereas Hux is intense and so very Hux. 

Then he suddenly realises that they are still standing at the front door: Hux’s baby brother has a giant guitar case on his back and a bag on the other shoulder, and Ben is blocking the door with his towering height. 

“God, sorry, coming in, do you need help with those?” Ben nearly jumps out of the way, and Poe is laughing unnecessarily hard on that. 

“Nah, ‘m fine,” Poe looks at his surrounding with a pure awe on his face, for some reason he sounds more American than British to Ben. They watched a lot of American movies, Hux once said during their third or fifth date, and his brother was a genius on imitate the accent, he spent too much time with that Finn Skywalker. 

“Hey, monkey,” Hux appears at the end of corridor, smiles in a way Ben only see when there are just two of them. He never sounds particularly Irish when he speaks as well, but the thick Irish accent is all over the place when Hux rubs Poe’s hair. 

“Your boyfriend called me son,” Poe pretends to be annoyed for a few seconds, and laughs in the way his whole face lit up, his voice is suddenly clouded by the strong accent mimic Hux’s, “and don’t call me that.”

“Really, Mr Solo?” Hux gives Poe a half hug, more like an almost-half-hug since Poe is trying really hard to twisting away from his much taller brother, then looks mockingly at his boyfriend who’s standing beside the carbine awkwardly, and back to the Poe, “and I will stop calling you that when you gain few pounds, have you been eating at all, monkey?”

“I’m eating just fine, stop fussing, you sound like mama.” Poe sticks his tongue at Hux, Ben can’t help but agree with him, Poe looks way too skinny for his age, wait, how old is he? 15? 16?

“You’re thinking way too hard, Benji,” Poe gives him an annoyed look, it seems real this time, “why does everyone turn into some kind of mother hen around me?”

“You are way too skinny,” Ben says bluntly without thinking, he feels extremely awkward and silly in front of a 16-year-old boy, he is a 26-year-old rising writer for god sake, stop acting like a stupid school boy. He avoids Hux’s eyes and explains weakly, “I mean, I know I looked like a stick when I was 16, but…”

“’M 19,” Poe appears to be offended, but he doesn’t plan to embarrass Ben Solo even more and looks up at his brother, “speaking of Mother Hen, where’s Finn?”

“In his apartment, of course, it’s 8 am in the morning! How did you get here so early?” Hux pushes the boy into kitchen, “there are some pancake on the counter, go eat, before Finn and Rey accusing me starve you again.”

“Oh! I love pancake!” Poe leaves the awkward entryway happily, without acknowledging the uncomfortable air in there, or don’t really care about it. 

When only Ben and Hux are left in the room, the taller finally starts to relax and panic at the same time. He buries his face in hands, and tries to hunches his back out of habit, “I screwed up, didn’t I? I think he hates me, Hux, your brother hates me.”

“Don’t be silly, Ben, Poe likes everyone, well, maybe too much for some, but still, you didn’t screw up, all right?” Hux kisses his forehead quickly to calm his socially anxious boyfriend, “you were fine when you met my dad two months ago, eh?”

“That’s different, he worked with my uncle, and we read each other’s books before,” Ben shakes his head again, lifts up just enough for Hux to see the horrified look in his eyes, “but Poe is, he’s just…he’s so tiny!”

“I heard that!” Poe yells from the kitchen, with laugh in his voice.

Oh, right, Hux forgets to mention: it wasn’t so much a blind date, it was an ambush, organised by his so called friend Phasma, Rey, even his father’s old friend, a weird old play writer Luke Skywalker. Ben was a student and nephew of Luke, and all the years he lived in Cornwall with Rey and Finn, he had never even mention once that he had a twin sister who live in America. Long story short: Hux hated being set up and Rey thought Hux and Ben were both really annoyingly weird so that they deserved each other. 

They really do, in a good way.

“Come on, Ben, you will like him, I promise.” Hux pats his back gently, “and if you don’t, I can just throw him out single handed, you are right, he is really tiny.”

“So much for being family, eh?” Poe winks at them when they go back to the kitchen, to Hux’s annoyance, Poe is sitting on the kitchen counter cross-legged, happily devour the pancakes Ben made earlier, “is this too late to change adopt family? I could ask Mr Skywalker.”

“More like 19 years late, monkey, you’re stuck with us for the rest of your life.” Hux shoo him off the counter, he never understands Poe’s habit of siting on high furniture, or the roof, or tree branches, or his car’s hood. 

“Splendid.” Poe says dryly, with a bright smile on his lips, which make Ben follows the suit to roll the corner of his lips upward a bit as well.

 

The thing Finn hates the most, on top of cleaning the bathroom after a night’s out, trying Hux’s new “creative receipts” and writer’s blocks, is lying. Especially lying to the people he cares and loves, like Rey or his father Luke, or arguably, Hux.

That ginger bread might think it is Poe’s first trip to London, and got all excited to come up with trip plan A and B and all the way to Z, and researched all the famous restaurants and such. It will definitely burst his bubble if Finn told Hux about Poe’s unexpected visit three months ago, plus he swears in the name of his precious bookcase that he will tell Hux one single word before Poe figure it out.

In a way, Poe is their baby brother, for all them. Hux, Finn and Rey practically grew up together, and Poe was such a happy surprise when he arrived at Hux’s household. Finn watched Poe learning to walk and speak, he smiled along with Rey and Hux’s family when Poe bubbled his name for the first time, and Poe even called him fa-fa for an embarrassingly long time. 

That is why, Finn is so sure that if he ever dared to tell Hux the truth, he will be so dead. The truth that he loved Poe since he was 16, or even younger. Yeah, so very dead.

Finn can’t really remember the exact moment that he stops viewing Poe as his brother, or Hux’s little tail, and discover the feeling that’s boiling inside of him. That’s creepy, that’s wrong, that’s just…Finn really prefer Hux strangle him to death, to be honest.

He almost told Poe the truth at his 18th birthday party, until he saw Poe was kissing that damn handsome Jimmy Kincade in the middle of the crowed. Finn can still recall the throbbing ache inside of this chest every time when he imagined Poe’s smile, every time when he remembered the shadow of his lashes on his cheeks, the voice he sang and the way he bit his lips.

It is really unfair, Finn claimed silently since he can’t even tell Rey about it. She will beat him to death with her bare hands, Finn sighs to himself, it might be better than now. But no matter how many guys he dated in the past few years in and after university, he just simply couldn’t get Poe out of his mind. 

Just when he almost forgot the way Poe smiled when he was kissing Jimmy, the way his lashed trembled and the way he grabbed his shirt. Mainly out of his own imagination anyway, Finn might be stupid and stubborn as Rey claimed sometimes, but he knows who he is, and he knows where he should be.

Just when Finn almost convinces himself to move on, to forget the way Poe’s face lit up every time he enter the room, the very person in question knocked on his door, with a scary looking bruise on his cheekbone.

“I don’t know where else to go, Finn, I’m sorry if I…” Poe tried to put on a smile, like he always did, but only winced from the pain. 

“No, no, coming in, Poe, what happened?” Finn managed to push down the fierce anger which made him saw red. Poe was shaking violently from the rain, and terror presumably. He saw that fucking Kincade back in March on Poe’s birthday party again, he knew they weren’t happy then, but it wasn’t his business, he couldn’t get himself involved.

He knew Jimmy Kincade was a bastard, but he never wanted to beat him up so badly before.

Chasing out serval overly bloody scenes involving different methods of murder, Finn forced himself to concentrate on making Poe a cup of hot chocolate in his tiny kitchen. Yeah, being a writer and running a bookshop may not be the most prosper job in the world, but Finn went by just fine. Not everyone can be like Kylo Ren, right? 

“Thank you,” Poe said quietly and grabbed the cup (with a R2-D2 on it since Finn is a giant nerd), his always-healthy-looking darker skin was sickly pale, Finn must have grabbed the cushion tightly to make himself calm down again. 

“Be honest with me, Poe, did he hit you?” Finn said firmly, unable to cover the anger any longer, all the Jedi meditation method he used to deal with stress could go to hell now, he stared tensely at the young man who could still be called a boy, “tell me, Poe, did that fucking twat hit you?”

“It…it was a fight, I said something bad, and…” Poe couldn’t meet him in the eyes, instead staring at the marshmallows in his cups. 

Finn clearly wasn’t happy with the answer, he reached over and lightly grabbed Poe’s chin, made him lifted up, the bruise almost reached his right eye, and he also noticed the slight cut on Poe’s bottom lip. 

“Did. He. Hit. You?” Finn asked again.

“Ye…yeah, but it wasn’t, I mean,” Poe started to mumble nervously, he always did that ever since a kid, those big watery brown eyes which could make Finn agree to anything were looking with panic at him, “Please, please, fa-fa, don’t tell my brother.”

“Hux should know it, Poe, if that fucking piece of shit ever…” Finn breathed deeply three times before he could say something logically without scaring Poe any further, “Listen, Poe, it is serious, you need to tell Hux, and you need to leave that twat.”

“It’s just…” Poe tired weakly before Finn interrupted him again, “Poe, darling, you need to know that it is not your fault, and you can stay here as long as you want, but it’s very serious.”

“I can defend myself like a man, Finn, it’s not like…” Poe could be stubborn as hell sometimes.

“I know, I know,” Finn found he was gently brushing Poe’s hair with fingers, he gathered him into his arms, felt his shaking and trembling, “I know you can, but…”

Suddenly he didn’t know what to say, Poe was clinching on him so tightly it almost hurt, the damp feeling on his chest was spreading. Finn suddenly remembered that Poe was their baby brother, he was a skinny little boy with a heart larger than anyone Finn ever know, with a smile could warm up winter. He suddenly realised that Poe was only 19, and he was terrified. 

He didn’t need more drama and broken-hearts, he needed family, needed a friend, needed a safe place to stay. Finn could be all that, but he couldn’t do that if he told him the truth.

Maybe it was fine.

Finn nearly jumps out of his skin when the phone buzzes loudly on the side table, then he realises that he has been staring at the same sentence for more than five minutes. Rey retreats to his bedroom to call her girlfriend, Jessika Pava, muffed voice sounds like giggling. 

Grabbing his phone, Finn found Ben posted a picture into the group chat. Hux looks grumpy as always, he’s wearing a kitting hat with a bear face on it, and next to him, Poe’s sitting on the counter and laughed so hard that looks like he’s choking.

A warm smile creeps on Finn’s face, maybe it is fine. For now, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you like it, maybe I would write more.  
> MAYBE!  
> Nothing guaranteed!
> 
>  Find me on tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/regulusli
> 
> And Jimmy Kincade is the name of Kitty Kat's boyfriend in the Movie, I'm too lazy to come up with new names.


End file.
